


wrapped up in love

by Silly_sander_blue



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_sander_blue/pseuds/Silly_sander_blue
Summary: a little surprise for good boy Robbe
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	wrapped up in love

he ascends the stairs breathlessly . his white t-shirt damp attached to his skin his brown curls sticking to the skin of his neck making him grimace. his tigh muscles hurt and his skin is on fire. the hot sun shining in the sky all afternoon burning his skin was not a help at all. though it's a spring day it's unbearably hot ... fuckin climate change!

he was already tired and sweaty after hours of doing new tricks with his skateboard in the park all afternoon with the boys and coming to his flat and having to go up these damn stairs makes him regret renting this place.

though there are good things about this place that he just can't ignore. like the big bedroom and the balcony that has the best view of the Antwerp streets especially at night, all the street lamps flicker like little stars so dreamy and romantic when sander is right beside him eating a little fancy sander- made dinner or drinking coffee together enjoying the silence and the beauty of the view and each other.

and the most important part is the little room at the end of the hall that sander fell in love with the moment he landed his eyes on it, already planning to make an art studio out of it bouncing on his feet begging Robbe to move in this place giving Robbe his best puppy eyes and who is Robbe to say no to that.

so that's how they ended up living in this place more than a year now and they absolutely love every minute of living here together on their own feeling independent and grown up helping each other in ups and downs.

something that comes with living with sander, this hot boy that robbe is head over heels in love with is sex, well it's amazing since they don't have to have other people around to be careful with disturbing them. 

they can move around and do it on every surface of the house , on the kitchen table when some little flirting while cooking turns into heavy make out session and in a second they are both naked rubbing their bodies together moaning into each other's mouth, coming into each other's hands or holes or even better is when Robbe would ask sander to come on a hot pancake or croque and he would eat it flirtatiously with post orgasm half lided eyes in front of sander making him hard again.

or on the big comfortable light brown sofa in front of the TV that is their spot for their weekend movie marathons and make out sessions that come with it. well it just happens more often that they start with little pecks on each other's lips and necks and one of them , sometimes both , would eagerly provoke it into more by kneeling in front of the other sucking the other off or make them go on their hands and knees so he can eat the other out and the second one is something that sander would usually do , making Robbe lie on his stomach ass up for sander to eat out. sander would push his tongue in his hole kissing his balls licking his taint making Robbe squirm and moan , gasping for air but it's not the only delicious torture sander would put him through. he would ask Robbe to watch the movie and read the subtitle for sander out loud so if he closes his eyes or misses a line sander would slap his ass so hard that the fingerprint would remain there for days and Robbe, the little slut that he is for his boyfriend, might intentionally miss some lines to get the punishment he deserves from daddy.

but their special spot that they both like so much , especially sander, is the big glassy door of the balcony.

sander would usually pin Robbe to the door , gripping his fragile bony hips from behind watching the younger boy's breath making fleeting moist and hazy spot on the glass moaning sander's name while sander fucks the life out of him . 

sometimes they'd do it in day light with the sun shining down on them making sander unable to stop watching his boy with his shiny brown curls shifting in the air with every thrust and sometimes they would do it at night when the whole house is bathed in darkness and a city of stars is right down under their feet and the only source of light close is the moonlight shining on them and fuck... sander can't stop watching Robbe like this , breathless and in sex haze , under the silver light giving himself to sander fully to love to enjoy to have in any way he wants , to possess completely. 

and sander wants to cry for how lucky he is to have him, all to himself to hold and to love and to be loved by.

Robbe opens the door with his keys and goes inside trying not to make so much noise since sander and adi are doing a queer related project , photography and some filming, and the last thing Robbe wants is to be some annoying noisy distraction.

he toes at his white sneakers getting them off quietly then goes to bathroom to take a quick shower getting rid of the damp cloth and the sweat all over his body.

he lets the cold water wash over the heat and the slightly burnt skin of his body and then wraps a white towel around his waist and goes to their bedroom to rest a bit.

he doesn't know when he fell sleep with the towel still around his body but when he wakes up the room is slightly darker but some rays of light are still illuminating the whole room through the window.

he rubs his eyes and gets up on his elbows slightly to take a look around. 

he spots sander behind the desk his back to Robbe , focused on his drawing stroking the pencil on the paper quickly creating masterpiece like always.

he might have sensed Robb's eyes on himself since he stops his work and turns around in the swivel chair looking at Robbe still sleepy and soft lying on the freshly washed white sheets , a white towel wrapped around his waist loosely and gives him a smile " hi. sorry did I wake you up?"

and Robbe can't find himself able to answer. not now when sander is sitting in front of him like this, with mascara on his already thick and long eyelashes and breathtaking eyeliners on his eyelids making his piecing green eyes more conspicuous.

and if it had finished there just with the makeup Robbe would have let himself breath or move but it was not all.

Robbe looked down finding sander's body wrapped in a short black silk robe , it's waistband loosely tied around his middle. his slender beautiful legs covered in a sheer black tigh high and clips of a garter keeping it on his mid tigh.

Robbe is still in his initial position trying to gather some strength to move or say something but he finds himself helpless and already ruined at the view. 

a knowing smirk appears on sander's lips as he gets up from the chair and walks to bed crawling on his hands and knees to straddle Robbe. "liking what you see?"

Robbe's breath hitches as he feels sander's weight on his own dick that is getting hard rapidly. "sander" he whispers in awe his head clouded with lust.

" do you like it robin?" sander whispers hovering over Robbe's face , so close that they are both almost breathing the same air.

and Robbe can't find the words to describe how he feels doesn't think that words will satisfy the need to show sander how excited he is so he just brings his hand up to cup Sander's face and sander leans at the touch immediately closing his eyes enjoying the touch and the closeness. they meet each other in the middle for a hungry kiss and they don't know how long they keep kissing till they part to breath again.

Robbe puts their foreheads together closing his eyes nosing at his temple whispering " my beautiful angel" and he moans when sander grind on his fully hard cock feeling the stretch of sander's skin when he smiles.

he drops himself back on the bed gripping sander's thighs caressing them as sander keeps grinding on his dick that is still under the towel throbbing begging to be inside sander. but as Robbe tries to reach Sander's ass to prepare him or to see if he is already prepared sander stops the grinding with a flirtatious smile watching Robbe whine at the sudden halt and crawls backward to the end of the bed dropping himself on his knees on the floor and pulling Robbe's legs then to bring him at the edge with himself.

Robbe yelps at the sudden pull finding himself naked and exposed, legs spread open for sander to see his hole fluttering around nothing at the anticipation of sander's tongue or his soft lips driving him crazy there between his legs at his most intimate place.

sander keeps looking Robbe in the eye as he darts his tongue out getting closer untill he is lapping at his balls kissing them wet and Robbe is panting completely ruined.

sander licks down on Robbe's taint plunge his tongue into his pink puckered hole his muffled moans vibrating against Robbe's skin there making his thighs shake around sander's head. 

the room is silent except for the heavy breathing of Robbe squirming under sander's tongue pleading for more. sander finally looks up at Robbe's desperate dick leaking on his stomach. 

sander sits back eyeing Robbe with his beautiful forest green eyes , his makeup slightly smudged due to eating Robbe out intensely.

"fuck my mouth baby" sander says soft but firmly and Robbe doesn't remember how he gets up on his feet in a second standing right in front of sander feeding him his own dick.

sander hums around his dick lips stretching to take more of him down his throat tears start to roll down his face mixed with the dark mascara making Robbe dizzy with want and desire. Robbe bring his hand down to sander's bleached strands of hair gripping them before starting to thrust deep into his warm mouth and sander's eyes roll back pleased.

Robbe keeps looking at sander trying to give him what he wants and receive the pleasure too. his knees get even more wobbly when he hears the slick sound of sander's hand pulling at his own dick and within seconds sander's mouth tightens around Robbe's dick breathing harshly through his nostrils as he comes all over himself.

Robbe is so close but he wants sander's permission to come and sander seems to understand it . he releases Robbe's cock only putting the head on his tongue and looking him right in the eye demanding "come on my tongue" stroking Robbe fast and Robbe let's himself go, whimpering and only now feeling tears on his own face. 

and God the sight right in front of him is heaven. sander's ruined face with his tongue out full of Robbe's cum open for him to see to take in the beauty. after making sure that Robbe has seen enough he closes his mouth swallowing it all humming satisfied "good boy" making Robbe smile through tears and sniffing.

" I think you should be in my next project. " sander says lying on Robbe's chest playing with his angel pendant.

" I'm not beautiful like you sander" Robbe chuckles softly stroking Sander's hair like he always does. sander's heart ache at the way Robbe says those words so easily putting himself down. 

sander looks up making Robbe looks back at him " what are you even saying? you are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen" pecking his lips oh those sweet lips that he can't have enough of kissing them.

Robbe closes his eyes letting sander's words sinking in his head smiling softly " if you say so."

"so?" 

Robbe smiles " so what?" 

" will you let me draw you and take pictures of you?" sander says raising his eyebrows waiting excitedly for his answer.

" yes sure" Robbe says smiling

and sander can't wait for Robbe to sit in front of his camera and let sander capture his beauty and softness and strength , god how happy he is to see Robbe feeling more himself, queer ,young and in love. he might still be struggling sometimes but that's something that they will handle together. now it's just the two of them and endless kisses and praises for each other.

"love you" sander whispers 

"love you too" Robbe whispers back kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write more about sander with makeup because I absolutely love it. 
> 
> you can also drop your prompt in comments for me if you like. I would appreciate it😉


End file.
